dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Network Too (Germany)/Program Icons
CN City (2009 - Present) Normal Shows / Christmas Icons *Alfred E. Neuman - MAD *Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura - Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Ben Tennyson (10 years old) - Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson (15 – 16 years old) - Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Big Dog - 2 Stupid Dogs *Bugs Bunny - The Looney Tunes Show / Space Jam / Looney Tunes: Back in Action **Bugs Bunny with ribbon - Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales / The Looney Tunes Show: A Christmas Carol **Baby Bugs - Baby Looney Tunes **Buster Bunny - Tiny Toon Adventures *Batman - The Batman / Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Bloo - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends / Foster's Movie: House of Bloo's / Good Wilt Hunting / Destination Imagination **Bloo with ribbon - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Lost Claus *Boskov - Evil Con Carne *Brain - Pinky and the Brain *Buttercup - The Powerpuff Girls / The Powerpuff Girls Movie / The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! **Buttercup with ribbon - The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas **Kaoru Matsubara/Powered Buttercup - Powerpuff Girls Z *Captain K'nuckles - The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Chowder - Chowder **Chowder with ribbon - Chowder: Hey, Hey, It's Knishmas *Chicken - Cow and Chicken *Chris McLean - Total Drama Island *Courage - Courage the Cowardly Dog / The Fog of Courage *Dan Kuso - Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Daffy Duck - Duck Dodgers *Dexter - Dexter's Laboratory / Ego Trip *Dick Dastardly - Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines *Duncan - Total Drama Action *Ed - Ed, Edd n' Eddy / Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show **Ed with ribbon - Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle *Finn - Adventure Time *Fred Flintstone - The Flintstones **Fred Flintstone with ribbon - A Flintstone Christmas *Fred Jones - What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Freakazoid - Freakazoid! *Garfield - The Garfield Show *Grim Reaper - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy / Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure / Wrath of the Spider Queen **Grim Reaper with ribbon - Billy and Mandy Save Christmas *George - George of the Jungle *George Jetson - The Jetsons *Gumball Watterson - The Amazing World of Gumball *Huckleberry Hound - The Huckleberry Hound Show *I. M. Weasel - I am Weasel *Jake Spidermonkey - My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Jerry Mouse - Tom and Jerry / Tom and Jerry Tales / Tom and Jerry Movies **Jerry Mouse with ribbon - Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale *Johnny - Johnny Bravo **Johnny with ribbon - A Johnny Bravo Christmas *Johnny - Johnny Test *Jude - 6teen *Juniper Lee - The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Kiva Andru - Megas XLR *K.O. Joe - Chop Socky Chooks *Krypto - Krypto the Superdog *Larry 3000 - Time Squad *Lazlo - Camp Lazlo / Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo? **Lazlo with ribbon - Camp Lazlo: Kamp Kringle *Lion-O - Thundercats *Mordecai - Regular Show *Mummy of Ankha - Goosebumps *Numbuh 1 - Codename: Kids Next Door / Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O. / Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. **Numbuh 1 with ribbon - Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. *Oggy - Oggy and the Cockroaches *Omi - Xiaolin Showdown *Peter Perfect - Wacky Races *Penelope Pitstop - The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Pikachu - Pokémon *Pink Panther - Pink Panther / Pink Panther and Pals **Pink Panther with ribbon - A Very Pink Christmas *Rex Salazar - Generator Rex *Rikochet - ¡Mucha Lucha! *Robin - Teen Titans *Robotboy - Robotboy *Robot Jones - Whatever Happened to… Robot Jones? *Rodney J. Squirrel - Squirrel Boy *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! / A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (as kid) / Scooby-Doo Movies / Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc. *Scooby's collar - The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Sheep - Sheep in the Big City *Skunk - Skunk Fu! *Space Ghost - Space Ghost / Space Ghost: Coast to Coast *Sunny Bridges - Class of 3000 *Superman - Superman: The Animated Series *Tasmanian Devil - Taz-Mania *Tom Cat - Tom and Jerry Kids (as kid) / The Tom and Jerry Show (as T&J Show design) *Top Cat - Top Cat *Tony Parsons - The Cramp Twins *Tweety - The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *Virgil Ovid Hawkins - Static Shock *Wakko - Animaniacs *Wile E. Coyote - Looney Tunes *Woody Woodpecker - The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Yoda - Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Yogi - Yogi Bear **Yogi with ribbon - Yogi's First Christmas *Zak Saturday - The Secret Saturdays Block/Other Icons *Cartoon Cartoons Logo - The Cartoon Cartoon Show *Film Projector - Cartoon Theatre *Star - Some shows *Snowflake - some Christmas specials *The Top 5 Logo - Cartoon Cartoon The Top 5 *Ting-a-ling - Cartoonito *TOM - ToonamiCategory:Orphaned pages